Conventional video is recorded and displayed in a format exhibiting a ratio of 4 to 3 as related to horizontal and vertical elongation. The resolution in a video image is determined by the number of picture elements (pixels), which in a conventional video is in the range of 700-800 in the horizontal direction and 500-600 in the vertical direction.
For the purpose of this application the word video should also be understood as a sequence of digital images. Wide image should be understood as a form of a panoramic image.
Also, for the purpose of this invention the wording “predetermined relationship” should be understood that there needs to be some overlap between images from the cameras used in the method for generating wide image video sequences, and that each part of the area of interest is covered by at least one camera. Thus it is not necessary to know focal lengths or rotation angles.